remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
EarthGOV Colony Law
\\_____________________________________________________________________ C O L - S E C . L aw D a t a B a s e E a r t h G O V I n c o r p o r a t e d D e p a r t m e n t o f C o l o n y J u s t i c e O r a n g e O p e r a t i n g S y s t e m v.93 FILE// #103-1-43531-12312-2374456540000-00 City of Dawn // Earth Colony 202 // Europe ACCESS::GRANT _________________________________________________________ Low Tier Crimes (T-1): T-1 Crimes are normally punishable up to a fine of 1000 Credits or 1 day in jail (1 real hour). Bail typically ranges from 500-1000 Credits. -Loitering Hanging out in areas that are for through traffic only, such as the area surrounding the COLSEC station or a rooftop. Also refusing to clear an area at the order of an officer. -Bribery Attempting to trade money directly to an official in exchange for illegal benefits. -Obstruction of Justice Interfering with COLSEC’s operations, arrests, or investigations. -Resisting Arrest The act of refusing to be detained by a COL-SEC officer. -Disorderly Conduct/-Disturbing the peace Being obnoxious, indecent exposure, harmfully annoying behavior within Colony limits. -Vandalism Minor destruction or defacement of EarthGOV property. -Indecent Exposure Exposing genitalia within city limits. -Drug Use,Possession,Under the influence Using illegal drugs or being under their influence within the city limits. -Theft/Burglary/Larceny Stealing products, or looting another colonist within colony limits. -Aiding/Abetting/Accessory Aiding, or abetting, or witnessing a crime with no attempt made to inform COLSEC or prevent the crime, within colony limits. -Unidentified Weaponry Possessing or using weapons that lack a serial number or chip that is registered to your ID chip, within colony limits. -Unidentified Person(s) Living, working or coming into city limits without an official EarthGOV citizen ID chip issued by COL-SEC. -Unregistered/Unlicensed Vehicle(s) Operating a vehicle that lacks a serial number or chip that is registered to your ID chip, within colony limits. Also includes driving a vehicle without a license. _________________________________________________________ Mid Tier Crimes (T-2): These crimes are punishable up to 2-3 days in jail (2 real hours) and violators may have to suffer a 9000 credit fine. Criminals on this tier are likely to be interrogated by Detectives. Bail typically ranges from 5000-10000 credits. -Conspiracy Crafting plans to commit high tier crimes in colony limits. -Assault/Battery Attacking or threatening violence against a registered citizen within colony limits. -Cybercrimes Hacking implants, computers, or cybernetic devices within city limits. -Rape Sexually forcing yourself upon another citizen within city limits. -Unlicensed Mining Mining on EarthGOV or Pile-Driver Industries property without being properly licensed.. -Unlawful Weapons Platforms and Vehicles Using weapons with high destructive capabilities, such as explosives, LMGs, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and large vehicles such as Tanks or APCs, within colony limits. _________________________________________________________ Top Tier Crimes (T-3): These crimes are punishable up to 5-7 days in jail (4 real hours) and violators may suffer a fine up to 10,000-50,000 credits, Criminals on this tier will be interrogated by Detectives. Players may not be bailed out. -Contraband Trafficking Selling illegal drugs, explosives, or other illegal products within city limits. -Contraband Manufacturing Producing illegal drugs, explosives, or other illegal products within city limits. -Murder Killing a registered colonist within city limits. -Extortion Threatening or intimidating colonists or businesses for credits, equipment, items, materials, or favors within city limits. -Racketeering/Money Laundering Creating a false front business to funnel credits that came from an illegal source. Making illegally gained credits appear to come from a legitimate business. -Fraud Tricking or scamming a colonist out of their credits, items, and equipment. -Embezzlement Stealing out of your employer or company’s profits. -Arson Attempting or succeeding at setting fire to property within the colony. -Unlicensed Vendor Operation Operating a vendor or shop that is not properly registered. This also includes black market sales. -Impersonation Impersonating a COL-SEC or EarthGOV employee or official, or failure to return EathGOV issued equipment after resignation/termination. This also includes wearing official EarthGOV or Col-Sec equipment without being employed by EarthGOV or Col-Sec. ___________________________________________________________________ Following list of weapons have been assigned classifications. Please follow the assigned category's X = Banned. Not allowed in colony limits. B = Bounty Hunter Permit Required but banned otherwise. O = OK, ATC = Requires Air Traffic Control to Enter. (Col-Sec approval) Anything not on this list is O. L_a_ChemThrowerClass(Permanent) X L_a_MGClass(Permanent) B L_m_MagikaClass(Permanent) B L_p_ShaftedClass(Permanent) B L_s_AMRClass(Permanent) X L_s_AxeClass(Permanent) X L_s_RifleClass(Permanent) B L_s_SwordClass(Permanent) B L_s_Tranq_RifleClass(Permanent) B L_s/b_ShaftedClass(Permanent) B H_a_ACannonClass(Permanent) X H_b_ClubClass(Permanent) B H_b_FistClass(Permanent) B H_m_MagikaClass(Permanent) X H_p_SpearClass(Permanent) X H_s_AxeClass(Permanent) X H_s_LauncherClass(Permanent) X H_s_SwordClass(Permanent) B H_w_WhipClass(Permanent) B Vehicles: Personal O Car O APC X Tank X Fighter ATC Fleetship ATC ___________________________________________________________________ OOC Added Info: Characters who are serving jail time may not play their characters outside of jail unless they escape, serve their sentence, or get bailed out. Your do not have to be logged in to serve your sentence; you may even play on an alt character while your main serves the sentence. You may only attempt one escape attempt with a GM present, no exceptions. If bail is met, characters may be released instantly. Bail money goes directly to Col-Sec. Anything not on this list is considered LEGAL in the colony. Dawn Colony Law is subject to change at any time. Category:Lore